


真心话大冒险

by heizenberg



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizenberg/pseuds/heizenberg
Summary: 除4、10以外全员性转，棉条衍生96s修罗场 feat 97s反向助攻
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	真心话大冒险

“你有喜欢的人吗？”

*

她听到这句话时心跳猛地加快了，像一只懒卧在墙根下晒太阳的猫咪突然被人踩了尾巴，蹭地拉成一张充满敌意的弓，把柔顺的毛也炸得根根倒竖。

这也太奇怪了。权顺荣原本平放在身侧的手攥成拳头，悄悄地缩进百褶裙的裙摆下。她甚至想对自己翻个白眼：这问题又不是问你，紧张什么？

“呐，圆佑姐，”金珉奎的小虎牙微微咬着下唇，一脸嚣张的幸灾乐祸，“请先回答，你有喜欢的人吗？”

权顺荣轻咽了一口口水，努力装出跟其他人一样饶有兴味的样子盯着话题中心，就看见全圆佑状似无意地往她这个方向瞟了一眼。

“有。”

清冷的声音落下时，被屏息期待堆砌的静谧就像落了一颗火星的炮仗堆，瞬间被炸翻了。

“哎呦哎呦哎呦！“金珉奎捂着胸口，一脸被全圆佑的回答萌成心律不齐的样子，“这可真是意料之外的大新闻啊！”

尹净汉笑着望着全圆佑：“哎呀，没想到有生之年能看见木头开窍，啧啧。”

李硕珉则是掀起了他标志性的大嗓门：“哪个帅哥啊，真是让人嫉妒！”说着还不怀好意地往权顺荣这边挤眉弄眼。

权顺荣嘴边歪着的半截笑快挂不住了。她不安地挪了挪身体，试图与旁边的文俊辉拉开距离。

*

全圆佑可能喜欢文俊辉。

这个说法最先是被金珉奎提起的，听到的时候权顺荣瞬间对面前造型可爱的抹茶巴菲失去了兴趣。她举着手机愣愣地看着金珉奎：“有吗？”

“瞧你这一脸傻样！”金珉奎嫌弃地点点她的鼻尖，一脸“你这都看不出来”：“你自己想想，除了文俊辉，圆佑姐对哪个男生笑过？”

权顺荣很努力地回忆：圆佑那是笑吗？就只是非常云淡风轻地微弯了嘴角而已，鼻子都没皱啊。

“哎呀姐你看你！”金珉奎着急地挥着手里的甜品勺，“你怎么能把你和圆佑姐相处的标准强加到她和文俊辉身上！圆佑姐再怎么男人婆，女孩子家家的矜持总是要有的吧？知勋姐你说对不？”

李知勋专注着面前的提拉米苏，三口两口解决了一大半：“不知道。”

“哎呀你可慢点吃！”金珉奎恨铁不成钢地拿着纸巾帮她擦掉嘴角的奶油，“你说你这样怎么找男朋友？”见李知勋瞥自己一眼马上又讨好地转换话题，“知勋姐你跟他们一起打游戏，就没看出什么端倪？”

李知勋把叉子怼进蛋糕，狠狠地挖了一大勺送进嘴里，凶巴巴地咀嚼着：“没注意。”

“啧啧。”金珉奎对着面前这两个姐真是不知道更该嫌弃谁，只能指着那杯抹茶巴菲冲权顺荣努努嘴：“姐你拍完没？我能开动了吗？”

其实根本还没拍，但已经不重要了。权顺荣恹恹地把手机扔在桌上：“你吃吧。”

*

全圆佑喜欢文俊辉吗？这个问题一直困扰着权顺荣，她不好去问，更不敢去问。文俊辉性格温和，打游戏厉害，又是颜狗权顺荣都要惊叹的大帅哥，跟全圆佑往那一站，完美诠释金童玉女这四个字。全圆佑真的喜欢上文俊辉，好像也没什么不可能，更没什么不可以。

可权顺荣本能地拒绝思考这个问题。她偶尔会看到全圆佑回文俊辉kkt，相约去网吧打排位。她偶尔会听到全圆佑不经意地提起，说街头那家中餐馆文俊辉说还不错。她偶尔会感觉到文俊辉的妹妹徐明浩撒娇地摇着全圆佑的手臂聊起她哥的事情，其实是对全圆佑的试探。

我不管。权顺荣嘎嘣嘎嘣地嚼碎了嘴里的薯片。反正圆佑没跟我说，那就不是！我跟她十年朋友，无话不谈，如果她真的喜欢文俊辉，一定会跟我说的！想着想着突然莫名委屈起来：我跟她十年朋友，凭什么不跟我说？

全圆佑可能喜欢文俊辉。这句话就像三月梅雨绵延的天气，执拗地笼罩着权顺荣心里一块阴暗的角落，隐蔽地散发着沉闷潮湿的气息。

*

全圆佑在喧闹的人声里用眼角扫见耷拉着脑袋的权顺荣，突然就很想坐回她身边。可是游戏还没完，她冷淡地瞟金珉奎一眼，尽力克制住心里的烦躁，“行了吗？”

“不行不行，”金珉奎抿着嘴，刚做好的水晶指甲在灯下闪闪发光，“这个真心话有两个问题呢，你只回答了第一个。”她憋着笑清了清嗓子，对着手里的小纸条一字一句地念：“如果有，请说出你喜欢的人的一个特征。”

大家一下子又安静了：夫胜宽扯了扯兴奋的李硕珉，及时制止了将要出口的起哄；崔韩率嘴里叼着一根虾条，大眼睛专注地看过来；洪知秀笑眯眯地观望着，手里的红酒沿着杯壁缓缓荡漾。

全圆佑看了眼权顺荣，后者仿佛对桌上的鸡尾酒产生了浓厚的兴趣，正低着头摩挲着冰凉的杯壁。她抬手把落在腮边的长发掖回耳后，却莫名地觉得嗓子有些发紧，“她星座是双子。”

首先打破沉默的是徐明浩。她眉眼弯弯地笑起来，“我哥就是双子座诶！”这话一出口，全圆佑简直是肉眼可见地僵硬了。

要给未来嫂子留点面子。徐明浩马上言不由衷地打起了圆场：“巧合，巧合罢了。”

金珉奎双手在空气中摇摆不停，既像专注的乐队指挥，又像在赶一只看不见的苍蝇：“哎呦哎呦这是什么这是什么！要告白了吗这是？！”

一边的李硕珉也坐不住了，他笑着戳文俊辉的胳膊：“学姐都直球了哥你还不上啊？”

文俊辉打着哈哈，眼睛却不由自主地往李知勋的方向瞄过去。李知勋一脸冷漠地往自己杯里倒啤酒，她倒得又快又猛，膨胀的气泡都快漫出了杯口。

权顺荣继续把玩着手里那杯mojito，粉白的指尖划出湿漉漉的水痕，像沿着杯壁滑落的眼泪。

“好了好了。”崔胜澈站起来收拾局面，“下一个轮到谁了？”说着又转头指着李知勋，“知勋你今晚这第几杯了？先说好你倒了我可不扛你回去啊。”

*

“到我了到我了。”夫胜宽看着气氛不对劲赶紧站起来，从桌上的箱子里抽了一张纸条：“13号。”

这回又是全圆佑。金珉奎冲她笑得一脸狡黠：“姐我觉得你可以去买彩票了。”她直接把玻璃瓶递过来，“又是真心话？”

全圆佑想了想，“大冒险吧。”说着从桌上的玻璃瓶里抽了一张，没等金珉奎过来拿，只径自拆开看了一眼，白皙的脸就刷地变得铁青。

“什么呀什么呀？”全圆佑细瘦手里捏着的纸条一下就被金珉奎抢过去，她只瞟了一眼就捂着肚子笑得上气不接下气：“这可真是中大奖了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“到底是什么呀？”李硕珉也是个不怕事大的，挟着他的大嗓门要过来看。

金珉奎好不容易止住笑，用指尖抹掉笑出来的眼泪，娇俏地眺了李硕珉一眼：“你坐着，一会可能有你好事呢。”又转了转眼睛，“虽然我觉得你大概率没这福分。”

这话说得，除了闷头灌酒的李知勋和聚精会神观察mojito的权顺荣，大家都好奇起来。就听金珉奎捏着纸条清晰地念道：“请在场上挑一名异性亲一口。”

*

气氛瞬间变得有些微妙：李硕珉摸着挺拔的鼻尖，小心翼翼地回头瞥了一眼夫胜宽，后者接到了他的回眸，却只是脸微红着仰头去看天花板。徐明浩一脸坏笑地来回扫视她哥和全圆佑，崔韩率漂亮的眼睛里同时写着“不可理喻”和“与我无关”，手还在往桌上的小吃盘子里伸。三个学姐里，除了崔胜澈有些头疼地扶额，尹净汉和洪知秀是满脸看戏的表情，笑眯眯地陷在沙发里。

李知勋葱白的手朝洪知秀面前的红酒伸过去时，文俊辉礼貌性的微笑终于再也挂不住了，他想起身去拦，却被人扯住了衣角，一回头，就看见身边那位一直活泼可爱平易近人的小姑娘眯长了上挑眼，魄力十足地瞪过来。

干什么？权顺荣冷冷地盯着他，扯动的嘴角没有发出声音，但文俊辉却听到了：她在说，圆佑还没有选你呢。

*

权顺荣很烦躁：她真心实意为陷入困境的全圆佑着急，却不敢抬头往闺蜜那边看一眼。她担心自己一抬头就会看见，全圆佑羞红着脸走近，纤细的手指攥住文俊辉的袖子把人扯起来，微微踮脚，带着一脸梦幻的表情吻上去的画面。

那把文俊辉换成李硕珉呢？场上的异性不也不止他一个，不是吗？权顺荣虚弱地摇了摇头，想把脑海中的想法甩出去，却还是能听见心里有一个小小的声音在说：你也不想看见她亲李硕珉。

是啊，李硕珉傻乎乎的，怎么配得上我们圆佑。权顺荣无知无觉地附和着。

事实上。那声音又响起来了：你不想看见全圆佑亲任何一个异性。

权顺荣的指尖倏然变得冰凉。她有些害怕地把手从那杯mojito上缩回来。这酒太冰了。她欲盖弥彰地想，思绪却飘得越来越远。

*

“太冰了。”全圆佑皱着眉盯着权顺荣，“你还来着姨妈，不能吃。”

权顺荣眼巴巴看着冰柜里五颜六色的冰激凌，扯着全圆佑的手摇晃：“我就吃一个！一个！就最小的那个杯！”

“不行。”全圆佑冷漠地拒绝了她的撒娇，“你本来带的衣服就少，格拉纳达温度又低，一会儿痛经了又要折腾我。”

权顺荣咽了口口水，却无法反驳。没有人比全圆佑更了解痛经的可怕：她痛经的样子权顺荣是见过的，满头大汗地捂着肚子躺在床上话都说不出来，苍白的嘴唇颤抖着，差点把权顺荣的眼泪勾出来。

“那，”权顺荣吧唧吧唧嘴，幻想着冰激凌在嘴里化开的甜蜜，“圆佑也不吃吧。”她笃定地用了肯定句：十年好姐妹，那必须是有福同享，有难同当的。

“不。”全圆佑翻出钱包，“我要吃。”

权顺荣嘴一撇又快要哭了，“你怎么这样？！”

“我哪样？”全圆佑推了推眼镜打量她，鼻头皱起一个好看的弧度，“这是西班牙最有名的冰激凌店，我千里迢迢飞过来，我不能吃？”

权顺荣耷拉着眼角，低头默默搓手指，声音微弱：“那……那不是……来姨妈……”

“那是你来姨妈，又不是我。”全圆佑嘴角坏心眼地弯起来。她摸出几个硬币，端详着种类繁多的冰激凌，状似无意地开口：“这家好像可以选三种口味呢，但是种类也太多了，都不知道怎么选。你想吃哪个？”

权顺荣兴致马上上来了：虽然自己吃不了，但一向乐观的她安慰自己，看全圆佑吃就像看吃播，还能选口味，四舍五入等于自己吃了！她扒着全圆佑的肩，眼睛滴溜溜地扫了一遍冰柜，掰着手指嘟着嘴说：“我觉得吧，首先巧克力的一定最经典，首选必选呀。”

全圆佑点点头，“还有呢？”

“还有就是，这个开心果口味其他地方都没怎么见过，感觉也很好吃的样子！”权顺荣兴奋地吸溜了一下口水。

“嗯，有道理。”全圆佑嘴角掩饰不住地翘起，“还有一个口味该选哪个？”

权顺荣纠结了一会儿，“那个薄荷巧克力和那个百香果都看起来很不错……”她眼一闭，“最后一个我选薄荷巧克力吧。”

最后一个选择让全圆佑不动声色地皱了眉毛。但她还是掏出硬币，买了一个巧克力、开心果和薄荷巧克力混合口味的冰激凌。

全圆佑挖了一小勺冰激凌含进嘴里，惬意地眯起了那双细长的狐狸眼，又冲一旁巴巴地看着的权顺荣冷漠地扫一眼：“嘴巴合上，口水都要出来了。”

权顺荣一点也不计较闺蜜的刻薄，她“咕嘟”一声咽了口水，色眯眯地紧盯着全圆佑手里的小球，小心翼翼地开口：“怎么样？是不是很好吃？”

全圆佑调皮地眨眨眼，感叹道：“果然是毕生要尝一次的美味。”

权顺荣手就上来了，急吼吼地嚷着“给我尝一口！”，被全圆佑敏捷地躲了过去。

“干什么呢？”全圆佑瞪她，“说好了不吃的，人要言而有信！”

权顺荣好委屈好愤怒好想打她，可是来姨妈又不是全圆佑的错，她只能气呼呼地转过脸去，不想再看气人的吃播。

“喏。”

她被拍了拍肩膀，回过头来。混杂着棕色、绿色和淡蓝色的小球缺了一半，安安稳稳地躺在纸杯里。

“你不吃了？”权顺荣愣了两秒接过来。

“太冰了。”全圆佑云淡风轻地擦着嘴角，“扔了又浪费，你吃吧。”

权顺荣赶紧挖了一勺塞进嘴里，入口即化的顺滑甜蜜让她笑得脸颊肉也堆起来，但马上又耷拉了眉毛：“……姨妈……”

“这就一点应该没事。”全圆佑从包里掏出保温杯，“吃完喝点热水。”

“嗯嗯。”只要有的吃，权顺荣一脸“你说什么都对”，吭哧吭哧地点头。

“嘴角沾上了。”全圆佑稍凉的指尖轻轻揩过权顺荣嘟起的嘴角，在异国清冷的阳光下笑得一脸温柔。

*

权顺荣想起那时融化在齿间的甜蜜，明明暖暖的，一点都不冰，圆佑为什么不吃了呢？

她恍惚地坐在那里，迷迷糊糊想不出答案，心底倒是隐隐升腾起一股懵懂的怒气。这让她沉稳的呼吸逐渐变得沉重，汇合着分贝飙升的耳鸣，盖过了喧闹的调笑。

太吵了。她恨恨地扫了一眼周围：大家都在朝全圆佑起哄，金珉奎去扯全圆佑的手催她快点，徐明浩拼命给文俊辉使眼色让他主动，李硕珉呲着一口大白牙笑得像杠铃。

什么嘛？她生气地想，你们催什么？你们懂什么？她甚至想冲她们吼：你们哪有我了解她？！

她盯着自己交缠的手指，在文俊辉起身的一瞬间死死拽住他的外套，压抑了许久的敌意终于锋芒毕露，像一只猛虎牢牢地摁住领地入侵者时露出的锋利獠牙。

*

“顺荣。”

听到那声低低的呼唤时，权顺荣还没反应过来，她甚至还瞪着那双狠戾的眼睛，脸上还是那副让人噤若寒蝉的表情。

然后纤细的手指就攥住她的袖子，把她轻轻拎了起来。

权顺荣愣愣地看着全圆佑凑过来，狭长的眼睛眯着，被长而浓密的睫毛镶了一层浅灰色的边。薄唇似勾非勾地，在她额头上落下一个轻轻的吻。

那吻太轻了，像蝶翼轻拍，发丝拂落，像水面静止前最后一缕涟漪消失的瞬间，恍惚得仿佛就从来不曾存在过。

全圆佑推了推眼镜，“我亲了。”她的声音很镇定，但连散落的黑发也掩盖不住的血红耳廓却明明白白映在权顺荣眼里。

*

房间里瞬间陷入寂静，然后炸开了锅。

“什么嘛！”金珉奎嘟着嘴甩着纸条，“圆佑姐耍赖啊，这明明要求是要亲异性！”

全圆佑揽着还在懵逼的权顺荣，一脸无辜，“我从来就没把顺荣当女的。”顿了顿又问，”你凭良心讲，你觉得她像女的？”

金珉奎难以置信地盯着她，捂着胸口痛斥道：“我从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人！”

“不行不行！”李硕珉缓过劲又嚷嚷起来，“这多让人期待啊怎么能这么糊弄过去？！”

全圆佑冲他笑眯了狐狸眼：“你期待我亲你啊？”

“我、我没……我怎么敢……”李硕珉被那笑容里的寒气冰了个透心凉，偷偷摸摸地想窥两眼一旁夫胜宽的脸色，可惜人脸别过去他什么也没看到。于是他脑门一拍计上心头，采取了转移目标的战术：“不是我，有别人呐。”说着拽起文俊辉，一双笑眼挤了个山路十八弯。

文俊辉猝不及防被拽起来，慌乱无助的眼神又往李知勋那里飘过去，一眼就看见李知勋仰着头把手里那杯红酒灌得见了底。她喝得太急了，一丝嫣红的液体顺着唇角流下，缓缓滑到白皙优雅的脖颈边。

文俊辉张了张嘴，刚想劝酒不能混着喝，就见李知勋细白的手指拎着酒杯微挡着下半张脸，抬起被酒意醺得发红的眼睛轻飘飘地掠了他一眼。

只一眼，文俊辉就觉得呼吸卡在了喉咙里。

李知勋放下杯子，摇晃着站起来。她一张小脸红扑扑的，眉头紧紧蹙着，显然是喝多了难受。

“我要去厕所。”她压抑着晕眩，捂着嘴踉跄着想出去，却一脚绊在了桌脚上，身体一歪倒了下去。

*

徐明浩咬牙切齿地看着自己亲哥像个傻棒槌似的愣在原地，怎么催都不主动，正盘算着回家拿双截棍收拾他，就看见文俊辉突然像被按了某个开关，猛地一个箭步朝全圆佑冲过去。

唉呀妈呀终于开窍了！徐明浩正要感动得热泪盈眶，却发现她哥这个箭步冲得太猛，越过了全圆佑，甚至越过了气得嘟着嘴的金珉奎，径直地冲向对面的桌子。

这个棒槌！徐明浩太阳穴一绷，脏话就要脱口而出时，就见一直不怎么说话的知勋姐软绵绵地倒进了她哥怀里。

李知勋的身体玲珑柔软，不知道是不是酒喝多了的缘故，散发着灼人的暖意，把文俊辉烫得手不知道往哪里摆，只能轻轻捏着李知勋的衣角，调整着角度不让人摔下去。他僵直地挺着胸膛，被李知勋压着的肋骨里心脏在怦怦狂跳。

李知勋在他怀里模糊地呢喃了一句，难受地扭了扭脖子，白皙的手攀上来，揪紧了文俊辉的前襟。

文俊辉只觉得心也被那白若葱根的手指揪紧了，他神差鬼使地把手从衣角上移了上去，想轻轻握住李知勋单薄的肩头，却被对方看过来的一双朦胧醉眼震得手脚瘫痪。

李知勋抬起头看着他，浅白的唇被酒浸成润泽的绯红，懵懂地微微噘着，单眼皮的凤眼眼角挑着，在醺成粉红的颧骨上方亮晶晶的，仿佛缀着点点星光。她涣散的眼神执拗地锁着文俊辉，张了张嘴像是想说什么，下一秒却“哇”地吐了他一身。

*

崔胜澈终于忍不住站起身，往金珉奎和李硕珉头上一人敲了一个爆栗，嘴里斥着：“还闹！还闹！”她生气地从文俊辉那里接过李知勋，皱着眉头发话道：“知勋喝成这个样子，这聚会也开不下去了，就散了吧。”

“我……”文俊辉鼓起勇气开口，“要不我送知勋……”

崔胜澈表情复杂地看他一眼，“你还是先处理好你自己的事吧。”说着，又状似无意地朝全圆佑那边扫一眼，把文俊辉堵得半天说不出来话。

“哥。”徐明浩摇了摇文俊辉的胳膊，“回家换身衣服吧，你这，”她皱着眉捏紧了鼻子，“味也太大了。”

大家终于各自散去，只有权顺荣还一脸大脑宕机的表情呆在那里。全圆佑轻轻摇了摇她的手：“我们回去吧。”

权顺荣如大梦初醒：“都……都结束了？”

圆佑不用亲文俊辉，不用亲李硕珉了？不用亲那些臭男人了？她怔怔地望着身旁长相清冷的闺蜜，忐忑地等待一个肯定的答案。

全圆佑轻轻地帮她把凌乱的头发理了理，细长的眸子里氤氲着笑意，“对，都结束了。”

权顺荣张了张嘴，问题却噎在喉咙里。那你喜欢文俊辉吗？

或者说，你喜欢的人，到底是谁呢？

这个问题在她心里盘桓了太久，像是一把插在她心头的刀刃，在时间流逝中跟伤口黏连融合了，视而不见时只是隐隐的钝痛，一旦拔出，将会是血肉模糊的淋漓。

权顺荣的眼睛忽地就湿润了，但她不想被全圆佑看见。于是她张开双臂把全圆佑紧紧抱住，踮起脚把脸搁在她平直的肩头，压抑着泣音说：“我觉得圆佑这么好，你喜欢的人一定也会喜欢你的。”

全圆佑在她的怀抱里愣了神。

夜风轻轻吹着，扬起了女孩蓬松的秀发，像是拨动着谁的心弦。

“嗯。”全圆佑把脸埋进权顺荣的颈窝，“一定会的。”

Fin


End file.
